


Rainy Day Sunday

by chuuyaass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Mitsuki, But Barely Any Plot, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mitsuki bakes a lot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Momo, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaass/pseuds/chuuyaass
Summary: It's on rainy days like this where Mitsuki just isn't his usual, happy self. So Momo wants to help him feel better, even if that is in the kitchen.





	Rainy Day Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a good and wholesome ship and there's barely anything on them so I wanted to contribute. Enjoy!

It’s both a Sunday and it’s raining which dually add to Mitsuki’s exhausted and restless mood, though he is known for having an endless supply of energy sometimes that energy runs low. Today he is overthinking while he bakes, sometimes he bakes to help himself feel better but today it just isn’t cutting it, he’s baked enough desserts to feed every person he knows but there’s still a frown on his face. As he washes all of the dirty dishes he’s created he stares out the window, watching the rain as it trails down the glass, he continues to overthink everything he does. He’s been told time and time again by the people closest to him that he is talented and special but the words don’t always stick, he still doubts those words, especially on dull days like this one. As he stares at the grey sky outside he’s so lost in his thought’s that he doesn’t even hear someone enter the kitchen behind him, he only realizes it when he feels a gentle touch to his shoulders which inevitably makes him jump and drop a mixing bowl, luckily into the sink.

“Ah! Momo-san, jeeze you’re gonna kill me one of these days,” Mitsuki gasps as he feels himself start to relax from his almost heart attack as he realizes who’s touching him. Momo’s hands trail down from his shoulders to his arms, the gentle touch sending a shiver down his back even though the touch is over fabric. The hands make their way to Mitsuki’s hips where they gently pull him back to lean into his chest, a content sigh leaves Mitsuki’s lips at the comforting and familiar feeling.

“What’s wrong baby?” Momo asks as he runs his hands up smooth skin, trailing his fingers across his stomach to wrap his arms around him.

“Who says anything’s wrong?”

“Well, the counter is covered in baked goods so I’m guessing you were distracting yourself,” Momo answers and Mitsuki blushes at his accuracy. “You always bake when you’re upset.”

“You know me far too well, but I’m not exactly upset,” he replies with a sigh, “today is just depressing out.”

“It is… but that’s not the only thing bothering you.” No it’s definitely not Mitsuki thinks to himself. When it comes to being self-conscious both he and Momo have that in common which can really help him feel better, it’s the whole having to discuss what’s wrong part that he struggles with. He doesn’t like discussing his sad emotions because he doesn’t want to make others sad and he doesn’t want to sound like he’s complaining.  So he anxiously bites at his lip as he, again, overthinks and he feels before he hears Momo sigh behind him.

“I’m fine! Really! Having you home has already made me feel better,” Mitsuki reassures with a laugh and Momo gives a soft giggle in response, it instantly makes his heart flutter.

“I won’t push on the subject but if you want to talk about it you know I’ll listen,” Momo offers with his lips pressed against his neck, his voice right beside his ear, the soft and soothing voice he’s so familiar with makes him feel so warm and it shows on his cheeks with a blush. Tanned hands travel along pale skin again, running up Mitsuki’s waist to his ribs, feeling every inch of him as he goes. His skin is always so hot and it never fails to make Momo himself feel hot as well. He deftly runs his fingers over Mitsuki’s nipples and the boy instantly moans at the sensation, leaning back into him even more.

Mitsuki’s mind is now overthinking in an entirely different way, images of past things the two have done paired with the current physical sensations he’s feeling making his heart race.

“Ahh god Momo-san,” is all the ginger can gasp as fingers smoothly caress his nipples again, they gently pinch and pull and it takes all of Mitsuki’s effort to just stay standing. He grips the edge of the counter for support as Momo’s fingers continue their ministrations, pushes his ass back against him without really realizing, it’s Momo’s moan that keys him in.

“I’m sorry, I’ve ah- been thinking about you a lot today,” Momo stutters with a deep blush and Mitsuki just giggles, that same sweet giggle that always makes his heart stop, it’s his favourite sound and it only turns him on further.

“That’s good, I like that,” Mitsuki says with a wink over his shoulder and Momo practically faints as he feels all of the blood from his head rush down south. He grips the younger’s hips tight as he pulls him back against himself, grinding into him, showing just how aroused he really is; it makes them both moan and even more needy than before.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Momo suggests with a grin as he starts to back up just a bit to give Mitsuki room, but the ginger doesn’t turn around to follow. Instead, he grabs his wrist to keep him there.

“No, just fuck me here,” he demands rather than asks and Momo can’t stop the groan that leaves his lips. He doesn’t want to rush this, he still remembers how just moments ago Mitsuki was so sad so he wants to help him feel better in any way he can but he’s desperate to feel him. He strips his shirt off and tosses it aside then pulls Mitsuki’s sweater off too, followed by his pants and briefs, and the sight before him now is just mouth-watering. His pale frame leans against the counter with his ass pushed out just for him and it makes his back arch beautifully, a dark blush coats his cheeks and follows down his neck, his lip is bit hard between his teeth. The boy knows exactly what he’s doing and Momo definitely isn’t ashamed by falling for this so easily, he takes his invitation and delves right in.

He grabs the lube they keep stashed in one of the counter drawers for times such as this, the bedroom gets boring pretty fast they find so they have supplies hidden around the house, then places a hand on one of Mitsuki’s hips to pull him just a bit closer. Slicking up three of his fingers he inserts two right from the start, he knows Mitsuki can handle it and he proves it with a long moan and no resistance around his digits. He fingers and stretches him out as thoroughly as he can without rushing because they’re both desperate. Lips trail and teeth bite along Mitsuki’s pale neck and it keeps him relaxed but adds more and more to his excitement.

“More, more!” he whines and Momo complies without a thought, slipping the third finger in aside the other two and works them faster, now just making sure that he really is ready. Mitsuki has a habit of getting carried away far too easily and after only a minute he’s whining again, “I’m good already can you hurry up?!”

“You’re so demanding my dear,” Momo says with a smile, no matter how much of a demanding little thing his boyfriend can be he will always be adorable. So he removes his fingers to comply with Mitsuki’s demands and strips his own shirt before pushing his pants down just enough to release his aching cock. After slicking himself up he moves into position behind him. Gripping the pale waist in front of him he lines himself up with his entrance and he feels Mitsuki try to push himself back, this is why he always grips his waist, his impatient boyfriend always wants things immediately. Momo likes to take things slow at first because the last thing he wants to do is hurt him so when he does finally push into him it’s at his own pace. Slow, gentle, pushing in inch by inch slower than his mind can barely stand. It takes all of his physical strength to keep from slamming into him, especially with how Mitsuki is now moaning and his back arches more and more the further he goes.

As their bodies fully connect they both groan, fingers gripping tight into skin and the counters surface. Momo knows not to move though he desperately wants to, everything within him is begging for more but he waits. After a moment he sees Mitsuki nod his head and now he can move as he wants. He starts out slow, appreciating the feel of the warmth that sucks him in and the soft gasps every time he sheaths himself. His body is so tight and shapes around him perfectly. He’s so familiar with this body that he knows all of his weaknesses. As he draws back just a bit he shifts his angle then drives back in, harder than before, the clench he feels around him as he bottoms out is almost enough to make him cum.

“God right there! Right there!” Mitsuki moans as he throws his head back, erotic bliss completely taking over his whole body when his sweet spot is hit perfectly. He reaches down to grab the hands that are gripping his waist and yanks them up his torso to his chest, using his own hands to move Momo’s fingers to pinch his nipples, he practically screams at the added stimulation. Their bodies are now pressed closer together in this new position and the heat between them is engulfing, the contact adding even more to their pleasure, making it even more intimate which only makes everything feel even better.  

Momo picks up his pace once Mitsuki grips the counter again to keep them both supported. Slamming his hips up into him again and again, feeling the tightness around him increase more and more as the moans that leave his lips increase too. They’re both moaning, neither of them can ever stay quiet but it’s always Mitsuki who’s louder, always moaning and saying exactly what he’s thinking but every sound that leaves his lips drives him even closer to his release.

“Ah Momose! You feel so good! So good, harder!” Mitsuki whines and Momo doesn’t even think about what he wants, he just does it. Pushing himself in harder, faster, squeezing and pinching at his chest too to add to the pleasure. Now the ginger’s barely moaning and that’s when he knows he’s close, he’s so caught up in the moment that he’s barely able to control himself, all of his sounds caught in his throat as he feels his body tighten up. His body moves on its own accord as he seeks out more pleasure, his hips pushing back into Momo’s thrusts to make them even deeper.

“Cum baby, do it. You feel so good,” Momo whispers into his ear before he bites his lobe and the boy shrieks. And he does cum, that was the final push he needed, hearing his voice always has a strong effect on him. His entire body stiffens before he groans loud, releasing everything as he cums. Body blazing, legs shaking, eyes squinted shut, grip on the counter so tight his knuckles are white; if it wasn’t for Momo keeping him standing he would have collapsed. His release paints his stomach and even the counter white which he knows he’ll have to clean but that’s an entirely irrelevant thought right now.

“Oh my god you feel so amazing,” he moans as he feels himself come back to reality, if only slightly. Every inch of him is on cloud 9 but he has mind enough to know that Momo hasn’t cum yet. He squeezes himself tighter, pushes himself back harder, moans sweet nothings about how much he loves him and that finally makes him snap.

His body is on fire just like Mitsuki’s was and he cums deep inside of him, lightly thrusting as he does to really make him feel it and to add to his now sensitive member. They both moan at the sensation. Momo has to grip the counter now too as he tries to regain his composure but his mind is still swept up in the intense vibrations of his orgasm. He loves not moving after he comes, feeling the warmth of Mitsuki around him draws out his climax even further and he will always be selfish for that. It also allows them to share that intimacy and post coital bliss for a little longer. But after a moment Mitsuki gets restless and shifts to turn around, causing him to slip out as he does and he can’t help the sigh that leaves his lips. Mitsuki laughs at this and grips his shoulders before reaching up to kiss him, his lips are soft and gentle when he does and he feels his heart begin to race again. He kisses him back with all of the love that he contains and it makes Mitsuki let out a soft moan. When they separate Mitsuki uses his grip on his shoulders to push them down to collapse on the floor. Both of their legs are thankful for this.

“Do you feel better now?” Momo asks as he lets his body fall flat onto the floor, not caring that the kitchen tiles are freezing against his burning skin.

“Yes of course, you always help me feel better,” he hears his soft voice say since he’s too exhausted to open his eyes.

Mitsuki moves to join him on the floor and curls up against his side, pulling him close and Momo wraps his arms around him tight. They could almost fall asleep from being so tired but the cold and extremely uncomfortable tile beneath them prevents that entirely. Though they stay there for a while as Momo plays with Mitsuki’s hair and they just enjoy the moment until Mitsuki breaks the silence.

“We have a lot of desserts to eat you know,” he says and Momo can hear the smirk in his voice though the idea of food sounds beyond appealing at the moment and he grins in response, their night of binge eating is set.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how I felt about this one but I think I like it turned out alright! Any kudos or compliments are definitely appreciated ^^ 
> 
> You can find me here:  
> Tumblr: yeux--violets.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/yeux_violets  
> Instagram: instagram.com/chuuyass_


End file.
